


Pack Home Bedrooms

by keepingmagicalsecrets



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Older versions of characters, Pack Bonding, Pack Family, Stories from past, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 10:12:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepingmagicalsecrets/pseuds/keepingmagicalsecrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It took almost ten years to get a first date, it's just Derek's luck he gets kidnapped half way through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pack Home Bedrooms

It was the silence that first alerted Derek that something was wrong.

 

In the past few years he’d grown accustomed to waking up, whether it day or night, to hear the sounds of his pack outside his bedroom door. At first it had annoyed him to no end that they felt they could just come into his apartment whenever they wanted, unannounced most of the time, but slowly he’d begun to relax and now was used to never having a minute alone to himself.

 

This was all because Stiles had decided that the pack needed to spend more time together to fix whatever issues each of them had and consequently led him to getting copies of Derek’s key to hand out to everyone. To say that Derek had yelled at Stiles would be an understatement.

 

So when he opened his eyes to be surrounded in darkness and to hear nothing but his own heart beating, he knew something was up.

 

The sound of a door opening made him attempt to get to his feet, only to have his knees fold beneath him as the shackles around his wrists prevented him from standing. “Morning sunshine,” a woman’s voice entered the room and he let out a growl as two green eyes shone back at him. “Ready to answer a few questions?”

 

* * *

 

**Erica**

 

Getting to know Erica hadn’t been easy. Although she now appeared outgoing and friendly, she was still the same girl who had been teased all through high school and rarely depended on anyone for anything.

 

So when he had received a text from Stiles telling him to come over, he hadn’t expected to find his beta curled up inside the wardrobe where she had her arms wrapped around her legs and her face buried in her knees.

 

“What happened?”

 

“I don’t know! She just turned up here half an hour ago and was going on about pack dynamics, how she wanted a family and that she didn’t sign up to all this. Before I knew it she was crying and crawling in there. She won’t let me go near her.”

 

Normally Derek would tell Stiles just to deal with it since clearly Erica had come here for a reason, otherwise she’d have gone to see Derek, except there was such concern and distress on Stiles’ face that he dared not leave him alone with Erica, especially if she wasn’t in control of herself.

 

“Erica,” Derek started as he approached her and she let out a whimper like she was in pain. “Are you hurt?”

 

“I would have told you-“ Stiles started.

 

“Erica, are you hurt?” Derek interrupted and Erica shook her head as she turned to look at him through her blond locks of hair. “What’s the matter? Has somebody upset you?”

 

“They don’t understand,” she muttered but her words were as clear as day. “They think I’m going through a phase, that Issac and Boyd will move on once we all go to college. I don’t want things to change. I don’t want to leave.”

 

Ah, so this was the college issue being brought up again. Everyone had decided it would be better for everyone to go where they wanted too and just visit beacon hills as often as they could, that way everyone would get the education they wanted but still had a home to come back too. However the betas were having difficulty accepting the fact the pack was separating and clearly Erica had hit breaking point.

 

“Nobodies going to make you leave Erica,” he knelt on the ground next to her and placed a firm hand on her arm. “If you want to stay here, then that’s fine. The others will come back all the time and the pack will still remain strong.”

 

“What if they don’t come back?” She cries and digs her nails into his hand as the worry begins to take hold. “What if I’m not enough?”

 

“You are the strongest, most bravest woman I have ever met and they’d be idiots not to want to come back to see you. Just wait and see, you’ll want to be rid of them by the end of the year.”

 

“I don’t have anywhere to go,” she suddenly admitted and Derek moved close enough that he could sit down next to her and put an arm around her shoulders. “My parents said I either go to college or start my own life somewhere else. I won’t have a family anymore.”

 

His grip tightened around her and Derek unconsciously moved her head so she had her face buried into his neck, “Family isn’t all about blood. The pack, every single one of us, is family to you. If you decide to not go to college and to stay here, then you’ll be welcome to live with me. No questions, got it?”

 

Erica gave a soft nod and her entire body suddenly relaxed, her grip on his shirt and breathing pattern the only things letting him know she hadn’t fallen asleep. He let out a small sigh as he felt his nerves calm from having a distressed beta and he looked up when he heard movement coming from the room, only to remember that Stiles had never left.

 

“I think that’s the most I’ve ever heard you talk,” Stiles teased and Derek rolled his eyes as the human looked back at his laptop to carry on with some homework. They didn’t move all night.

 

* * *

 

“We’ve heard a lot about your pack, Hale. The amount of creatures that come running from your town is unbelievable, all of them claiming that there is no force strong enough to go up against you. Is that true? Are you truly that invincible?”

 

Derek ignored her and stared down at the ground as blood dripped into the small puddle forming in front of his knees. Apparently this woman believed that if she struck him enough that he’d begin to talk, but she didn’t seem to know that he’d be tortured by far worse and more brutal ways, she couldn’t break him so easily.

 

“And this pack, you’re not just made up of wolves either. I hear you even have a hunter amongst you! How does that work exactly? Do they keep you in line? Make sure you stick to the code?”

 

An image of Allison aiming a crossbow at him when he’d been about to strike a human flashed through his mind and he gritted his teeth to stop himself from speaking out. This woman had no idea what she was talking about.

 

* * *

 

**Allison**

It had taken almost a year for Allison to start being included in pack business. After her grandfather had vanished she had withdrawn into herself and if it wasn’t for Scott, she probably would have left Beacon Hills and never looked back. Except the beta had been persistent and eventually they’d worked things out, even if it meant Allison spent pack meetings glaring at Derek across the room.

 

One pack meeting had gone a similar way and when Derek had told her the plan on how to take down the latest hunters, she’d simply nodded and done as she was told. It wasn’t until Derek was standing over a hunters body with his claws covered in blood that she finally spoke to him.

 

“Step away from him Derek,” she ordered as she lifted her crossbow to aim at his heart.

 

“You side with them? After everything they’ve done?” Derek said roughly through his fangs and his muscles twitched as a member of his pack let out a sound of pain where they lay injured on the ground.

 

“No, but you can’t kill him. He’s a human and we’ll let my Father deal with him.”

 

Derek’s eyes move over to where Stiles is clutching his arm, the bullet still lodged inside his flesh as the blood pours out and Derek can feel his anger grow. Stiles was innocent, had simply been there to keep an eye out for any surprises, so when he’d been struck down by the hunter when he was mistaken for a werewolf, Derek had reacted on instinct. Striking down the enemy without hesitation and now he wanted to finish the job.

 

“He’ll never forgive you for killing another because of him,” Allison said softly as she took a step forward. “Let me call my Father and you can take care of Stiles, I promise he’ll be dealt with.”

 

“How can I trust you to do that when you don’t even trust me?”

 

She looked at him silently for a moment before lowering her crossbow, and even though they both knew she could use that in the blink of an eye, he understood what it meant to lower her guard. “I trust that as an alpha you’d be able to see when a member of your pack is trying to help. Show me that Stiles was right about you when he said you would never intentionally harm another, show me that my mother was an honest mistake and that being a part of this pack is the right thing to do.”

 

They both stood there for a few minutes, neither moving nor speaking, Derek wondering whether he could trust Allison to do the right thing when every member of her family was the thing he fought against.

 

“Human, in pain here. If somebody could do something soon that would be great,” Stiles said from the ground and Derek had stepped away from the hunter before he could finish. His arms scooping Stiles up and taking him away from a scene he was unlikely ever to forget.

 

“Thanks, for not killing him,” Stiles says quietly as they go deeper into the forest and his heartbeat begins to slow from the blood loss. “I’m not worth breaking the hunter’s code,” were his final words as he passed out and Derek shook his head in despair.

 

Stiles had no idea just how far Derek would go to keep him safe, hunter’s code be damned.

* * *

 

“Or is this hunter your play thing? I heard you had a thing for humans, maybe after a long day of training your betas you like to pin her against the wall and-“

 

“Shut up!” Derek roared and tried to attack, the chains once again preventing him. “She belongs to another, you know this.”

 

“Ah yes, to Scott McCall … the beta who should be an alpha. How does that work exactly?”

 

* * *

 

  **Scott**

To get Scott’s trust hadn’t been the typical way one would get it. You’d think it would have happened through a fight, or a long night of training when things would finally settle into place. No, instead it had been when Derek had picked up the phone after putting a woman to bed.

 

“What?” Scott spat down the phone at one in the morning.

 

“You need to come home,” Derek had calmly said as he stared down at Scott’s mother who was currently asleep in bed. “Your mum was in an accident-“

 

The phone had been cut off a second later and it didn’t take a genius to know Scott was on his way. So when Scott crashed through the front door and met Derek on the stairs, the alpha wasn’t surprised. He was surprised when a punch was thrown his way and he had to press himself against the wall to miss another one.

 

“Scott, stop!”

 

Stiles pulled the beta back with great difficulty and they both tried to catch their breath as Derek stepped away from the stairs. “What did you do to her?” Scott asked as Stiles put himself between them.

 

“I-“

 

“If you’ve harmed her in _any_ way I will kill you. I don’t care if you’re the alpha, I can take you, I-“

 

“Why would Derek call you if he’d harmed your Mom, Scott?” Stiles asked and put a hand to Scott’s chest to push him a step back. If the rest of the pack knew he had a human defending him right now he’d be a laughing stock.

 

“Then what’s wrong with her?”

 

“Nothing’s wrong with her,” Derek interrupted them and waited for Scott to hear his heart to tell him Derek wasn’t lying. “She was crossing the road when a car almost ran her over, luckily I was around to get her out of the way but she seemed very upset about something. I brought her home so she could sleep and thought you’d like to know what happened and to be here when she woke up.”

 

“You called me because my Mom was upset?”

 

Derek gave a small shrug and put his hands in his pockets as he tried to look anywhere but at Scott. “It’s what I’d of wanted if my Mom was upset about something,” he muttered.

 

All he’d gotten in return was a firm hand on his shoulder as Scott moved past him to get upstairs, and at first Derek had been confused as well as hurt that Scott hadn’t thanked him for doing what he did. At least until Stiles let out a laugh and punched him playfully in the shoulder, “That’s like his seal of approval man. Don’t look so confused, I’ve been through enough drama tonight, I can’t handle learning that you have more than one expression.”

 

* * *

 

“Scott isn’t your concern,” Derek told the woman firmly.

 

“Oh sweetie, all your pack is my concern. You see I’ve been gathering information about you all, learning who’s who and what role each of them plays in the pack. I know that you have a hunter, a potential alpha, broken betas-“

 

“They are not broken!”

 

“Funny, every person I’ve come across has said you pick damaged, broken teenagers to belong in your pack. Obviously they’re not teenagers anymore but an alpha never changes their pattern. Got your eye on any more teenagers to join your pack? Or are you happy with the ones you’ve got?”

 

“Call them broken one more time and I’ll rip your throat out with my teeth,” he threatened.

 

“And there’s the protective, talkative alpha I was looking for.”

 

* * *

 

**Issac & Boyd**

Issac and Boyd had been two betas that needed two completely different things from him. Where Issac needed a hand to hold, Boyd needed a leader to follow, and Derek had had to find a way to be both somehow.

 

Turns out when the ghost of one of your beta’s Fathers comes back for some revenge, things begin to fall into place. Issac had been so afraid when he’d woken up one night to find his Father smiling down at him, enough that every member of the pack had felt the panic and turned up at his side within the hour. Well, everyone except Stiles who had driven there but still had only managed to get there in two.

 

They’d spent nights sleeping on Issac’s college room floor, books lining the walls which had been read from cover to back to find out how his Father had come back. It wasn’t until one night when Derek was up reading late that the answer was found.

 

“I think I’ve got it,” Stiles whispered and Derek looked over the pile of werewolves to see the human smiling over at him. “It was right under our noses the entire time. I can’t believe I didn’t think about it before.”

 

Apparently Issac was seeing his Father because there was a creature roaming the streets of the town that fed off the fear of the supernatural and apparently Issac had been concealing the fact he’d felt scared of losing his link to the pack if Derek ever felt Issac was no longer worth keeping around. Apparently the creature then made the subjects others fears come to life so it would grow in power and the rest began to make sense.

 

Stiles had found a small ritual that could cement the packs bond through a simple exchange of blood that would make them pack for life and it wasn’t something you could turn your back on. Derek hadn’t hesitated to suggest this to the betas after Stiles had brought the idea forward and the ritual had been done within the day.

 

It was a surprise to Derek when after the ritual he could feel all his beta’s emotions and not only did Issac feel happy once more, but a feeling of content came from Boyd and it turned out he had needed the assurance that Derek would always be there to guide him through this.

 

* * *

 

“What is it you want?”

 

“I want your town,” she simply stated and crouched down in front of him to lift his head up with the tip of her claw under his chin. “I want your pack too. You see my pack isn’t that strong, is filled with too many people I can’t rely on, but you’ve created the strongest pack out there and I want it.”

 

“You can’t just _take_ a pack.”

 

“Oh, that’s where you’d be wrong. I find the weak link in your armour, find out what makes you obedient, and I’ll have them under my control. Now considering you have no family, no friends outside of the pack, I believe using one of them is the key to all of this.” An image flashed through Derek’s mind and he winced when the woman smiled, “And I bet you just pictured their face, am I right?”

 

He didn’t dare respond.

 

“So we’ve covered betas and hunters, only have a few left to go. Let’s talk about your witch, I want to hear all about her and this kanima she fell in love with. I bet those two are a couple I’d kill to get to know.”

 

* * *

 

**Lydia & Jackson**

Jackson he had to say was one of the easiest people to form a bond with. Once he’d gone to college and realized that having a pack created stability, his personality had begun to change and it turned out he was a pretty decent guy. That was at least until someone threatened Lydia.

 

She had been a tricky one to place in the pack. She wasn’t a werewolf. Wasn’t human either. Lydia had been something new altogether and Derek had found it difficult to relax around her because he had no idea what she was capable of.

 

It had been a year until everyone finished college that everything came to a head. Jackson and Lydia had invited the pack over for a barbeque and being the alpha it meant he couldn’t skip the social event. Now he’d gotten better at talking to the others, even started up conversations, but being together for so long was going to be challenging and he wouldn’t even have his own room to go hide in.

 

After dumping his bag in one of the spare rooms, he’d made his way into the kitchen to fetch a drink when he’d heard laughter outside and turned to see Stiles talking to Scott about something. At this distance Derek couldn’t hear a word they were saying and instead could only watch, it made a nice change.

 

Over the years the boys had changed, for the better.

 

Scott was more confident in his own strength and was engaged to Allison, both of who were planning to live in Beacon Hills after they graduated.

 

Stiles … well Stiles had changed the most since leaving for college. His hair was no longer closely shaven, he was often found with black spectacles balanced on his nose as he delved into another research project his professors set him, and his body was no longer a teenagers. If Derek didn’t know any better he’d say Stiles had been going to the gym a lot more than he let on.

 

“You know, one of these days he’s going to catch you staring.”

 

Lydia’s voice broke his thoughts and the bottle in his hand fell to the ground, even before is quick reflexes could react, Lydia had waved her hand and lifted the bottle through the air to set itself on the countertop. Derek glared at the bottle like it’d betrayed him and crossed his arms over his chest, making a point not to look out the window.

 

“If it wasn’t for him I would never have been able to be with Jackson you know?” She commented and lifted herself up to sit on the table in front of him, “He’s helped us all find our partners in life. You’d think he would have found his own … unless he already has and is waiting for a certain werewolf to pay attention to him.”

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he muttered and turned around to face the sink.

 

“But you see I know you pay attention to him, in your own weird way. I just thought you should know that if you don’t do something soon, he might move on. You’re not the only one out there to-“

 

“I don’t see how this is any of your business,” he snapped back as his claws dug into his palm in a closed fist.

 

“Oh sweetie, being the witch in this pack makes everything my business.”

 

* * *

 

“You’re a witch,” he suddenly comments and looks up to see two large eyes looking back at him. “At least you’re part witch. You have a pack, which means you’re a werewolf, but you seem to want to know everything about my pack. Something witches do best.”

 

“Oh you do have a brain,” she gleefully cheered and clapped her hands together. “Here I was thinking the whole brains of your operation was that human,” the mention of Stiles made his entire body stiffen up and dark red lips curled into a smile as the woman threaded her fingers through his hair to yank his head back.

 

“So tell me Derek, how much does that human mean to you?”

 

* * *

 

**Stiles**

Things between himself and Stiles had never been easy. From day one the boy had challenged him, questioned him at every turn, and to this day Derek has no idea how he’d managed to work his way beneath Derek’s skin, except he had and now Derek couldn’t imagine life without him.

 

The years Stiles had been at college had been the hardest, where they’d only been able to talk over the phone or when he’d come to visit but they’d never had any time alone because of the other pack members. At first Derek hadn’t noticed how much it had bugged him but as time went on and more moments were broken by betas charging into the room, he grew tried and annoyed with them which was hard to explain without breaking the news he was growing too attached to a human.

 

It didn’t help that Stiles had started to join in during training now and was building up his own strength to use during fights. Derek no longer had to be worried about Stiles getting hurt as he could hold his own and he oddly missed tending to Stiles after fights when he’d been too wounded to return home for a night.

 

They rarely fought anymore, not really. The latest one had been about his keys being copied at that was three years ago, since then they had bantered and yelled, but there was never any anger there. If anything it was one of the best parts of Derek’s day, trying to get one up on Stiles.

 

What he didn’t expect was for Stiles to feel the same way about him as he did about Stiles. There had been signs, of course. Lydia being the main one as she constantly felt the need to tell Derek to make a move, but there were others like Stiles would always visit him when he was bored instead of Scott, if he wanted to see the latest Marvel movie Derek was the one invited, he even brought over meals for Derek if he didn’t think the alpha was getting enough _protein_.

 

So a week ago, before this alpha witch had decided to kidnap him, things had started to change.

 

Stiles had stopped calling him, texting him, or even coming over. The others just kept telling Derek that he was busy with work and that he’d come around when he had time. Stiles had always had time for Derek before, even when he’d been in the middle of writing his thesis, so why had that suddenly changed?

 

It certainly hadn’t helped his mood and before he knew it he was back to snapping at his betas and locking himself away in his room to ‘brood’ as Lydia liked to call it. It’s not that blamed the pack for Stiles disappearance, but they weren’t exactly helping him either.

 

Derek had eventually stormed out of the apartment and ran to his home in the forest, something he’d been rebuilding for the past decade and was now complete. He just didn’t know how to tell his pack that he’d built a home for them all, where each of them would have their own room and enough land around that they could hunt without fear of being seen.

 

He’d quickly found himself sat inside a bare room near the top of the house with his back to the wall, his eyes shut to block out the world around him and his heart rate slow as he tried to calm his thoughts. Of course this would be the moment Stiles decided to stroll back into his life as Derek opened his eyes a few hours later and found him sat crossed legged on the wooden floor by the door.

 

“I was under the impression you were out looking for something to kill,” Stiles teased and Derek raised an eyebrow in question. “Apparently you had that murderous look in your eye that you get when you want to kill something, doesn’t help you stormed out of the apartment without telling anyone what you were doing, I was told we could have a bloodbath on our hands.”

 

“Not like you’d care, you’re not around anymore.”

 

“I was gone for like a week,” he replied and Derek glared at the closed door behind Stiles like it was to blame for all life’s mistakes. “You didn’t tell me you were rebuilding this place.”

 

“I didn’t tell anyone,” he muttered.

 

“Yeah, but you usually tell me everything.” He was right though; Derek did tend to tell Stiles everything, whether consciously or not. Except ever since they’d bonded through talking about the deaths of their loved ones, he felt like he could tell Stiles anything and not be judged, something that wasn’t easy to come by. So the fact he hadn’t told Stiles about the house was unusual to say the least. “I had a look around before I found you, wanted to see if we all had rooms, but I can’t seem to find mine.”

 

Derek closed his eyes again and clutched at the material of his jeans as he brought up his knees like they would form some sort of barrier between him and Stiles. He didn’t want to talk about this. There was a reason why he wasn’t quite ready to tell the pack about this place.

 

“Derek, where’s my room?” Stiles repeated and Derek knew this wasn’t something he could avoid.

 

“You’re in it,” he managed to get out and there was a small blip in Stiles’ heartbeat as the words reached him.

 

“What, I don’t deserve furniture now?”

 

He shrugged in response and opened his eyes to stare at the ground, not sure how to explain to Stiles that he’d had a plan. He’d listened to Lydia the past few days about how if he couldn’t deal with Stiles leaving for a week, imagine if he found someone else to live with, someone else to share his life with, how would Derek feel then?

 

So he’d decided to do something about it. He’d come to the house and emptied out Stiles original bedroom, changed it to a study, and then emptied out his own room. The one he was currently sat in. Derek would have slowly built up the courage to ask Stiles out, on a date, and they’d go from there. Eventually leading up to everyone moving into the house and Derek asking Stiles how he wanted to decorate _their_ room.

 

Except he couldn’t say it, couldn’t admit his feelings to Stiles and now he was sat in a cold, empty room, with Stiles questioning him about everything he had needed time to practice saying.

 

“Did you know I haven’t done anything but miss you this past week?” Stiles suddenly broke the silence and Derek’s head snapped up to look at him. “I’ve had _nothing_ to do for seven days, nothing except to stare at my bedroom window and hope that a certain werewolf climbs through.”

 

“What, why?”

 

Derek could hear Stiles’ heartbeat quicken, could smell his scent changing as a new emotion came into the equation, and if it wasn’t for the human moving onto his knees Derek probably could have recognized the smell. However instead he was focused on the fact Stiles was crawling towards him on his hands and knees with a determined look on his face.

 

“I was trying to distance myself from you, see if you would actually notice if I wasn’t around as much and after I found this place … I wasn’t even sure if you wanted me around anymore.” Did Derek let out a moan? He definitely let out some kind of sound like the thought of Stiles not being around physically pained him.

 

“Can you imagine what that’s like?” Stiles asked as he knelt between Derek’s now spread legs and Derek feared to move in case it scared Stiles away. “To watch someone, _want_ them, have the smallest hope they like you back, only to discover that when they’ve built their dream pack home they haven’t even put the rooms together, let alone on the same floor.”

 

“I-“

 

“Quiet, my turn to talk.” Since when is it isn’t?

 

Derek digs his claws into his leg to stop himself from grabbing Stiles when the boy leans forward to brush his lips against Derek’s ear, “I’ve waited so many years for you to notice me. So imagine my surprise when Lydia texted me today to let me know that I’m not the only one feeling like this. You see I can understand the hesitation in the first few years, I was a teenager and you were in your twenties, but what’s stopping you now?”

 

Two brown eyes turn to meet his and Derek feels lost for words, not sure how to explain that his past haunts him every day, that even though he trusts Stiles with his life, it’s hard to trust him with his heart too. So he does the only thing he can think of that should express everything.

 

Derek closes the small gap between them and presses his lips to the ones he has been staring at for years, and Stiles doesn’t wait to kiss him back. He climbs on top of Derek like he’s just another obstacle and as Derek moves his knees to support Stiles back, two strong thighs tighten around Derek’s waist as eager hands grab at the jacket he’s known for.

 

He’d like to say that everything progressed quickly from there. That they both stripped each other eagerly and didn’t come up for air until the daylight hours, however Derek wanted to do this right and that meant taking Stiles on the first date he deserved and building a relationship like many of his pack had done in the past.

 

So when Stiles moaned, as they broke apart, his lips seeking Derek’s once more to carry on with what they were doing, Derek lets himself be kissed before pressing their foreheads together. “We need to slow down,” he mutters as another kiss is shared. “We should go to dinner, have dates, get to know one another.”

 

“Seriously? Derek, we’ve been dating for years pretty much, I don’t take just anyone to go and see the avengers with me, and I don’t think it’s possible to know each other any better then we already do until some nakedness occurs. Speaking of which,” Stiles pushes Derek’s jacket from his shoulders and grinds down against Derek as he presses his lips to Derek’s neck.

 

He really needs to stop this from happening. He really does. Any minute now he will.

 

“If you keep this up I won’t be able to hold back,” Derek moans as his head falls back against the wall when Stiles decides to speed things up by reaching for Derek’s belt.

 

“Oh I’m counting on it wolfman,” Stiles smiles greedily at Derek like he’s his favourite snack and Derek can’t help but reach forward to remove Stiles’ top with quick hands. “What, no claws?”

 

* * *

 

“And I think we’ve found the jackpot,” she says happily as Derek spits out some blood from the wound she just inflicted. He may not have told her what Stiles meant to him, what they shared that night, but from the way he reacted when she talked about hurting Stiles gave her everything she needed to get a reaction out of him.

 

“So I take it this human is your mate? That you couldn’t even do the right thing and fall for a werewolf like any normal alpha would do?”

 

“He may not be an alpha but Stiles has the strength of ten alphas combined,” Derek remarks which gets a laugh in return.

 

“What you expect me to be scared of a messily human? What kind of alpha do you take me for?”

 

“A fool if you think you can take away our alpha and believe you’ll get away with it,” Stiles’ voice comes from behind the alpha and she turns to see him stood there with a sinister expression on his face. “If you know what’s good for you, you’ll move away from him.”

 

“Who’s going to make me, you? You don’t scare me; you’re just a human. You have _no_ idea who you’re dealing with.”

 

“And yet you seem to know exactly who you’re dealing with and still haven’t fled town,” Erica says as she steps into the room whilst cleaning blood off her claws.

 

“You have no back up,” Boyd points out as he drags an unconscious werewolf into the room.

 

“No weapons,” Allison brings out her crossbow from behind her back.

 

“Or anybody to call for help,” Scott adds as he stands next to his wife.

 

“You don’t even have a clue about the hell that’s waiting for you outside,” Jackson chips in.

 

“I hear those hunters aren’t very forgiving people,” Issac comments.

 

“And you don’t even want to think about how much pain you’ll suffer if you even dare make a move against us,” Lydia says as a ball of flames rests on her palm.

 

Derek can’t help but smile as the alpha takes a step away from them all and he finds the strength to lift his head to meet Stiles’ gaze as he moves further into the room.

 

“Plus I may be human, might not have the strength you possess-“ Stiles starts and brings up his bat to rest against his shoulder that Derek knows contains a blade inside “-but you took my alpha during our first date and as many of the creatures who’ve fled this town will tell you, it’s not the wolves or hunters you want to watch out for, it’s the human, cause I don’t show any mercy when his life is concerned.”

 

* * *

 

“Not bad for a first date,” Stiles teases as he trails his fingertips across Derek’s tattoo after they’ve moved Derek’s mattress back into the room. He lets out a small hum of agreement and turns his head to look at Stiles whose hair is all over the place. “What?” He asks when Derek’s caught staring.

 

“Nothing,” he lies and closes his eyes when he feels Stiles running his fingers through Derek’s hair.

 

“I never did find where your room was,” a cautious voice says and Derek turns his head to press a soft kiss to Stiles’ forearm.

 

“Right here, with you.”

 

Stiles hides his face against Derek’s neck as his cheeks redden and Derek smiles as fingers interlock with his own. “You’ll be here when I wake up right?” His _mate_ confirms just as he’s beginning to drift off.

 

“I wouldn’t be anywhere else.”

 

Too bad the alpha/witch had other ideas.

**Author's Note:**

> So apparently when I'm bored I decide to write for 3 hours straight to get a sterek fic, who knew?! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this one shot :)


End file.
